


Canon

by akichan1312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: sometimes it just takes a little help to find your love





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean woke up, he immediately realized that something wasn't right. He reached underneath  
his pillow and started to panic. His knife was gone! He opened his eyes and jumped out of his bed,  
ready to fight. Just that there was no enemy to fight. Confused, the hunter slowly relaxed as he  
realized he wasn't even in his bedroom in the bunker. The bed in which he woke up was quite big - at  
least 1,80m breadth - and upholstered with a black sheet. The blanket and the pillows were also  
black. The rest of the room was decorated sparsely. There was only a little kitchen and a table for  
two. The walls were red and there was only one window, through which the sunlight fell into the  
room. Dean discovered a door, but it simply led into a small bathroom. Therefore, Dean decided to  
give the window a further inspection.  
"That is not a real window", a well known voice suddenly rang out of the corner of the room.  
Surprised, Dean turned around.  
"Cas?" he said stunned, "How did you get here? How did I get here? Where are we anyway?"  
Before the angel could answer, another voice came into being. The voice sounded as if it was of a  
teenage girl.  
"So many questions, eh?", she said, "Where shall I begin?"  
Hastily, Dean looked around once more, but he couldn't make out a source of the voice. It was so  
clear, it couldn't possibly come from a loudspeaker.  
"Who are you?", Dean wanted to know, "Why are we here? What the hell is going on here?"  
"Woah, easy tiger", came the answer, "I'm the Narratress, but you can call me Jules if you like to. I'm  
the one that brought you here"  
That didn't explain much to Dean. Narratress?  
"But...why?", he managed to ask. He was full of questions, but he didn't know where to begin. The  
reason for all this seemed to be a good start.  
"So you talk", was all the Narratress said.  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "We won't tell you anything"  
"Oh, not me", the Narratress exclaimed dispraisingly, "You have to finally talk to each other!"  
That confused Dean even more. "Why?"  
"Well, so that this never ending 'hiding your feelings' at last comes to an end", the Narratress  
explained as if this was obvious.  
Dean wanted to counter that but didn't know what, so he asked another question that ran through  
his head: "How do we get outta here?"

"Oh, that's easy: reveal your true feelings to each other."  
Dean blinked perplexed. "We ought to do what exactly?!"  
"Talk about your feelings", the Narratress declared, "I'll let you two alone now and look after you  
later. Have fun! Bye!"  
"Hey, wait, isn't there another exit, maybe?", Dean wanted to know, but no answer came. The voice  
was gone. Wearily sighing Dean sunk on the bed and looked down to think. A moment later, he  
looked up again as the mattress sank deeper. Cas sat beside him. During the whole conversation with  
the strange voice he didn't speak a word.  
"So, Dean", he began to talk, "Do you have anything you want to tell me?"  
But Dean shook his head. "I'm not doing anything a weird disembodied teenage-voice demands!"  
"But...don't you want to get out of here?", the angel asked.  
"Of course I do", Dean countered and stood up, "I'll find another way"  
"But why? Wouldn't it be easier to-?" But Cas didn't come further, because Dean interrupted him.  
"I don't even know what these feelings are supposed to be that this girl talked about!", he lied. If he  
dug deep enough inside himself, he knew that this was not quite true. But he didn't dig that deep so  
he didn't have to hear the little voice that told him so.  
Cas cocked his head and looked at the hunter thoughtfully.  
"I suppose we have enough time to think about it", he said eventually. Dean turned away.  
"You can do that", he proposed, "I'll search us an exit in the meantime"

And he did that. The whole day he searched the whole room over and over again. He inspected the  
window five times. Even though Cas seemed to be right to assume that it wasn't a real window, the  
position of the fake sun changed until it eventually vanished behind the horizon and darkness  
overcame the fake outsides. As soon as the fake sun was gone, the ceiling lighted up. After further  
inspection, Dean realized that LEDs were installed right over the actual ceiling. Dean sighed. The  
whole day he searched for an exit but didn't find anything useful. 15 minutes after waking up, a pile  
of clothes appeared for him. The bathroom was fully equipped. The fridge contained everything to  
make a burger, but Dean resigned eating. One could never know.  
Looking out the window, he could see the moon and the stars. Despite his situation, it was a  
beautiful sight. At this point, Sam would've found out where exactly they were according to the  
position of the stars or something. But a) Sam wasn't here and b) what was it worth knowing where  
they were? They couldn't escape and this wasn't even a real window - just a projection.  
Dean sighed. Was Sam worrying about him? Probably. Dean usually didn't just vanish without even  
leaving a message. Of course he didn't have his phone with him. Looking away from the window he  
realized Cas standing in the small kitchen trying to make burgers. Fearing that this might end in a

catastrophe, Dean hurried to the angel to help. But Cas got along pretty well. Proudly he presented  
Dean a plate with a burger. Hesitating, Dean took the burger and eyed at it suspiciously. Seeing Cas'  
expectant look, he seated himself at the small table and began to eat.  
"Wow!", was all he could say. The burger tasted heavenly good. Looking up, he could see Cas beam  
with joy. His sparkling blue eyes made Dean smile.  
Once again, Dean sighed and put the burger back on its plate.  
"I suppose it's time for us two to talk", he said. Cas cocked his head again and looked at the hunter.  
"Do you know then, what feelings the voice talked about?", he wanted to know and Dean nodded  
hesitantly.  
"She meant the feeling of emptiness inside of me when you're not here", he started to explain, "And  
the panic that nearly seems to kill me when I'm thinking you're in danger. The feeling, wanting to  
overcome the little space that you're keeping between us, and the strength it costs me not to do it.  
But first and foremost the fear of being rejected by you."  
Dean looked down, not brave enough to look at Cas directly. He really wanted to see the angel's  
reaction, especially because he thought about it for a long time now, but to big was the fear of  
rejection.  
However, Cas didn't say anything. He simply walked over to Dean, lifted his chin and forced him to  
look into his eyes. At that moment, when green eyes met blue ones, Dean realized he had been  
worrying for nothing all these years.. Because at this exact moment for the first time in his life, Dean  
noticed the love coming from Cas' eyes. He smiled as Cas bowed down. Then angel lips met hunter  
lips and it was the most beautiful feeling Dean had felt for a very long time.  
When they finally parted again, Dean smiled and asked: "Did you learn that from the pizza man?"  
Cas didn't answer. He simply smiled and kissed Dean again.  
"Here we are!", a well known voice appeared, "That wasn't that hard now, was it? Here, you earned  
this door. You can go now" Next to the bathroom door, a second door appeared, but neither Dean  
nor Cas take account of it. This night they were busy with something else...


	2. Stormpilot

"Poe! Wake up! Poe!" Poe Dameron was pulled out of sleep by a gentle shake of his shoulder. He  
stretched timidly.  
"Just five more minutes!", he mumbled and turned around. Then he opened his eyes with shock as  
he realized that something wasn't right with this scene. Instantly, he turned around again. Finn was  
standing in front of him. "How did you get in my room?", the pilot wanted to know.  
"We're not in your room", Finn pointed out. Slowly, Poe sat up and took a quick look around. Finn  
was right, they weren't in his room, where he definitely went to sleep the night before. They resided

in a room with plain furnishings. There were simply a little kitchen, a small table for a maximum of  
two people and a king-size bed, the Poe was currently sitting on. Everything was cloloured in  
different nuances of beige. Poe could only see one window that showed a few forested hills, but  
there was also a wooden door in the left-hand corner of the room.  
"That one leads into a bathroom", Finn explained, "I already checked. The window is only a  
projection" Poe raised his eyebrows.  
"Any idea why we're here?", he asked. Finn shook his head.  
"But I do!", a sudden, crystal clear voice, that came out of nothing, proclaimed. It sounded like a  
teenage-girl.  
Poe looked around again, but neither could he find a teenage-girl nor a loudspeaker.  
"And...who are you exactly?", he demanded to know eventually.  
"I'm the one that brought you here!", the voice claimed, "I'm the Narratress, but you can call me  
Jules. Whatever you like"  
"Umm, okay...Jules. Then can you tell us where the hell we are?", Finn asked.  
"Of course I can", the Narratress explained, "you're at Couple Therapy"  
"Couple Therapy?" Poe asked, sounding quite startled, "Why Couple Therapy? Finn and I, we're  
not...not-"  
"Yeah", the Narratress interrupted him a bit annoyed, "I know you're not a couple. But, y'know,  
things can always change" Poe raised his eyebrows again.  
"I doubt that", he said trying not to blush (Note from the Narratress: He terribly failed at that). He  
avoided a glance over to Finn.  
"Well, that's your problem, really", the Narratress commented, "Then you'll have to stay here  
forever"  
"Why that?", Finn wanted to know.  
"Oh, because I only let you out of here after you two talked about your feelings."  
Finn glanced over to Poe but he avoided his friend's look.  
"What feelings do you mean?", the pilot asked.  
"Oh, don't act as if you don't know", the Narratress answered, "I gotta go now. You know what to do.  
Bye!"  
"Hey, wait!", Finn called, "Is there any other way out?" But he didn't get any answer.  
Meanwhile, Poe started to investigate the walls, but without any success. Finn watched him. "Would  
you care to put some clothes on?", the Ex-Stormtrooper demanded eventually, because Poe only  
wore boxers to sleep and hadn't change since he woke up. Not that he could have, since there  
weren't any clothes for him in this room.  
Poe turned around to Finn, a big grin in his face. "Is the sight that horrible, eh?", he asked teasingly.

"No!", Finn answered quickly, "I mean, you have an amazing body. Um...what I wanted to say  
is...um...oh forget it" Shyly he turned away. "I could make us breakfast, if you want some", he hastily  
changed the topic. Poe couldn't help himself grinning even more.  
"Alright", he agreed, "I should probably shower first"  
In the bathroom, Poe discovered a pile of clothes for him as well as a towel. He took off his boxers  
and climbed into the shower. While letting the warm water flow over his body he thought about  
what the Narratress had said. 'After you two talked about your feelings.' That was what she said. As if  
Finn also had feelings towards Poe that needed talking about. Poe knew for quite some time now,  
what he felt for the Stormtrooper but he never expected those feelings to be returned. As a matter  
of fact, Poe always thought Finn might be interested in Rey. But what did some weird body-less  
teenage-voice know about the feelings of a former Stormtroper? Still, her words wouldn't go out of  
Poe's head. You two. Concerning Poe's feelings at least, she was definitely right. So why not Finn's  
feelings as well? Poe didn't know. He had had a few relationships already but never before had he  
been so unsure how to act.  
Finally, he brought himself to turn off the shower, towelled himself off and got dressed. The clothes  
were a plain, dark jeans and a sandy-coloured v-neck shirt. Everything fit perfectly. He ran his hand  
through his hair and then walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.  
Finn stood beside the decked table and looked up when he heard the bathroom door opening. A  
smile decorated his lips while he examined Poe. Then he cleared his throat and pointed at the table.  
"Um...I made us some breakfast", he announced. Poe grinned.  
"Just as you promised a few minutes before", he detected amusedly.  
"Did I?", Finn asked and then answered himself: "Oh, wait, yes, I did. Come on, sit down"  
Poe did as he was told and Finn sat down opposite of him. While eating, they barely changed any  
words except for "Can you give me the butter?" and "Yeah, sure"  
Poe didn't find that silence displeasing. On the contrary, he even welcomed it. That way, at least he  
didn't have to talk about what the Narratress expected from them. Finn didn't seem to want to start  
a conversation either so they both stayed quiet.  
After finishing breakfast they cleaned everything up and then Poe searched the room again, this time  
looking for something that they could use to entertain themselves. In the left bedside table he found  
a sketch block and a pencil. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
"Hey, Finn. Fancy playing Hangman?", he proposed. The former Stormtrooper looked at him  
confusedly.  
"Hangman?", he asked, "Who do you want to hang?" Poe cursed in his mind. Of course Finn didn't  
know what Hangman was. How could he?

"Don't worry", Poe assured him, "It's not deadly. Look, you play it with paper and pen" Then he  
explained Finn the rules until he nodded.  
"Okay, I think I get it. So let's play!"  
They sat on the bed and Poe started with a word.  
Finn figured out how to play pretty soon and guessed Poe's words quite quickly. Admittedly, X-Wing  
and Leia Organa weren't the hardest words to guess. But Finn's words (lightsaber and Skywalker)  
were pretty easy words themselves.  
When it was Poe's turn again, he thought of a way to make it a bit harder. The Narratress' words still  
stuck in his head. Finally, he made a decision and before he could do anything else, he wrote: _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?  
Finn took his time to figure out that one but eventually there was written D_ Y_U L_VE ME? on the  
sketch block. Finn's face lightened up and happily he said determinedly: "O". Poe filled in the missing  
letters so that it said "DO YOU LOVE ME?".  
Curiously, Poe awaited his friend's answer but Finn only grabbed the sketch block and didn't say a  
word.  
Disappointedly, Poe looked down. Did Finn really not realize what he basically just asked him? What  
was Poe even thinking? It was a terrible idea (Not from the Narratress: he seems to have a few of  
those) and it was childish. Well, at least Finn didn't scream "Urgh, no, never! How could you even  
think that?".  
Then, Poe saw what Finn chose as his next word. It simply consisted of three letters, followed by an  
exclamation mark but at this moment, nothing could have put a bigger grin on Poe's face.  
"Don't you want to guess?", Finn asked, but Poe just shook his head.  
"Forget that silly game", he said, leaned over to the former Stormtrooper and kissed him. The feeling  
when Poe's lips met Finn's was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
"Ah, as I see, I'm perfectly on time!", they were interrupted by the now well-known voice of the  
Narratress. Hastily, Poe drew back and turned scarlet.  
"Come on! Don't be so shy!", the Narratress laughed, "Here you have your door. You earned it!"  
And really, right next to the bathroom door, another door appeared. Finn and Poe exchanged looks,  
got up and walked through the door together.  
"Ah, there you are, Dameron!", the voice of General Leia suddenly sounded from the right-hand side,  
"What did you both do in there the whole time? Wait, I don't think I want an answer to that. It  
doesn't matter anyways. I need both of you on the bridge. Ten minutes!" And with these words, she  
disappeared again.  
But the grin on Poe Dameron's face stayed there for quite some time.


	3. Drarry

Waking up this morning, the Narratress knew it immediately. Today was the day. Today, she would  
bring two more people together. And she knew exactly who it would be this time. She got up with a  
devilish grin on her face. After making herself a nice hot cup of tea she sat down at her desk and  
stretched her fingers. "Let's go!", she said to herself and thus, she began to work.

Harry woke up slowly from a beautiful dream that conjured a smile on his face. Opening his eyes  
however, that smile vanished immediately. Something was definetly not right. Instead of the  
Gryffindor dormitory that he fell asleep in last night, he was in a completely different room. The walls  
were painted in a soft cream white, there was a small kitchen and a table fit for two people. The  
window showed a young forest and there was one dark wooden door. Of course there also was the  
bed that Harry currently sat on. It was at least 6 feet wide and the sheets were black with white dots.  
But that wasn't what let Harry jump to his feet. There, next to him, sleeping tightly looking almost  
peaceful was no other than DRACO MALFOY. He had moved a bit when Harry jumped but did not  
wake up. Not wishing to change anything about that he walked over to the wooden door. To his  
horror it was no exit, though, but led to a small bathroom with a shower, a sink and a toilet. Harry  
felt panic slowly rising from his stomach. Here he was, locked into a room with no exit together with  
Draco Malfoy, his self-declared mortal enemy.  
Still watching not to wake him up, Harry got to the window. However, that was a dead end. The  
window wouldn't open.  
A groan coming from the bed let him turn on the spot. Draco was on the verge of waking up. Now  
Harry actually panicked. He didn't even imagine what would happen if Draco woke up and realized  
that he was locked in a room with Harry. Frantically, Harry searched for his wand but couldn't find it.  
Whoever locked him in here didn't leave him his wand.  
Just like Harry a few minutes before Draco woke up with a smile on his face and just like Harry's that  
smile faded as soon as he realized that he wasn't where he fell asleep the night before. Confused, he  
looked around in the room until his eyes fell upon Harry. His face darkened. "Potter", he said in his  
usual unfriendly voice, "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"  
His tone was so accusing that Harry had to hold himself back not to snap back at Draco. Just when he  
wanted to say something in his own defence, that he had also no clue how he came here or what was  
going on, another voice sounded in the room. It was definitely a girl's voice, maybe Harry's age,  
however, not much older. It seemed to come out of nowhere.  
"Very good question", the voice said, "Although, I don't like your tone"  
"What is all that about?", Draco demanded to know, "Wait until my father hears about this"

"Yeah, I know", the voice answered, obviously not at all impressed, "Your father is soooo important  
at the ministry. But believe me, I'm a little bit out of reach for your father"  
"Who do you think you are?", Draco snarled.  
"Oh, yes, another very good question from you, Draco. You're in a good condition today! I'm the  
Narratress but you can call me Jules if you want"  
Harry's head began to buzz. What did that mean? Narratress? Out of reach for Dracos father? None  
of that made any sense to him and, according to Dracos face, neither to him.  
"How did we get here?", Harry wanted to know, "What do you want from us?"  
And the Narratress answered with a cheerful voice: "It's nice that you ask, Harry. Truly amazing. To  
your first question: I brought you here. To your second question: I want you two to talk about your  
feelings"  
Harry could see that Draco turned pink and so did Harry remembering last night's dream. The  
Narratress couldn't possibly know about that.  
"That's enough", Draco decided, "I'm going. I don't have to listen to any of that crap" While talking he  
walked over to the wooden door that Harry opened just a few minutes ago and opened it himself.  
However, just like Harry, he had to detect that it was still leading into the small bathroom. He truned  
around, frustrated.  
"What is that about?", he asked angrily, "Let me out! Now!"  
"Nah, you won't get away so easy", the Narratress explained obviously amused by Draco's behaviour,  
"You two can only get out of here after you talked about your feelings. I'll leave you alone 'till then.  
Oh, and...I usually don't have to mention it but please, no fist fights."  
"What does that mean usually?", Harry demanded to know, "What is this about? Where are we?"  
But the voice was gone. Harry didn't get an answer. Was this some kind of bad joke?  
"Oh, that's so typical", Draco said in an annoyed tone while sitting back down on the bed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Harry asked confused, "You think this is my fault?"  
But Draco only bristled with anger and looked out of the window.  
"What's your problem, Malfoy?", Harry asked.  
Draco stared at him angrily and got up. "You. You're my problem. The whole world revolves only  
around you. All the time! The famous Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord!"  
"Do you actually think I like that?", Harry replied, "In case you forgot: my parents were murdered by  
Voldemort. I was raised by the Dursleys. The first eleven years of my life I lived in a cupboard under  
the stairs! Everyone always reduces me to something that I'm not responsible for. I survived  
Voldemort's curse solely because of my mother."  
The two wizards now stood face to face and stared at each other angrily.

"Do you think I have it easy?", Draco barked at Harry, "My father expects me to become just like him.  
I grew up in a family where our blood is always most important. I have no one, no one, I can have an  
actual serious conversation with. If you put Crabbe's and Goyle's intelligence together, a  
flobberworm would still have a higher IQ. But you, everyone likes famous Harry Potter. You really  
can't do anything wrong."  
Meanwhile, the two boys stood so close to each other that their noses almost touched. But neither  
Harry nor Draco stepped back. Draco tried not to show that he was well aware of their closeness  
while putting all his concentration towards trying not to stare at Harry's lips. Instead, he looked at his  
eyes but that wasn't better. Such a green!. Draco didn't know anything comparable. Harry's green  
eyes still glared at him.  
"I never chose that. I never would", Harry said, "What do you want, really, Draco?"  
"YOUR APPRECIATION!", Draco shouted so loudly that Harry took a small step back.  
"M-my appreciation?", he asked, apparently not sure if he understood right.  
Draco's usually pale face turned bright pink. He didn't know why he just said that but now there was  
no turning back.  
"Since I was a little child I would always get what I wanted", he started to explain, "Always the best of  
the best. It was no problem for my father because he was influential and rich. But then you came, the  
famous Harry Potter. Everyone wanted to be friends with you, of course, even I. But you, you never  
even thought about being friends with me. And that was the first time in my life that I couldn't get  
everything I wanted." Draco looked to the ground afflicted by what he just admitted. He never  
thought he would ever tell that anyone even less that it would be Harry. Draco didn't dare look up to  
see Harry's reaction so he stared at his feet instead.  
If he would have looked up he would have seen how Harry stared at him perplexedly. His anger was  
gone. Draco always behaved so unfriendly. He hadn't expected to hear something like that from  
someone like Draco. Could that mean...? Again he thought of his dream.  
"Draco?", Harry began and Draco looked up carefully, "That...Narratress, that Jules. She said  
something about "our feelings"...could she...what did she mean?"  
Again, Draco turned pink. There was no point in denying it anymore. He definitely knew what feelings  
that Narratress meant, at least speaking for himself. "I...umm", he stammered and took a deep  
breath to calm down. Then he began anew: "You know...I umm...somehow I think..." But he stopped.  
There was no point in trying. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. It was impossible.  
"I have an idea", Harry said and looked Draco directly in the eyes, "We should talk less"  
Then, before he could change his mind, Harry pulled Draco towards him and pressed his lips on  
Draco's.

After a second of surprise Draco relaxed and then eventually, he kissed back. And it was the best kiss  
he ever experienced.  
Neither Harry nor Draco took notice of the female voice that said: "Well, that wasn't that hard now,  
was it?" And even the door that appeared out of nowhere next to the bathroom door stayed  
unnoticed by the two boys. They were too busy with each other.


End file.
